Sexy Truth or Dare
by CaptinObvious
Summary: Chloe has to find a way to tell Derek she loves him. She does. By having a sexy game of truth or dare. A Chelrek One-Shot moment. *LEMONS*


_**Hey this just totally like came to me and I thought it would be really good. Hopefully you'll like it. I don't own Derek or DP Kelly Armstrong does. Enjoy. **_

Cpov

It's been two months we've been at the safe house. Everyone has been stressed more and more as the days go by.

Simon has been working on his drawings more and more. Tori has become less and less of a bitch every day. And Derek and I have become fast friends. More like best friends. Of course he doesn't know I want to be more then friends more than anything.

Tonight was the night I decided. The night I was going to tell him I love him. I don't know how but It is going to be creative I know it. I just have to get him alone.

_**Later That Night **_

"Well goodnight" Simon said as he walked out the door to go to bed. Tori went up an hour ago.

This was it. It was like God set this up perfectly. I was sitting on the end of the couch and Derek was in the kitchen making popcorn. This was it.

I sat down after putting the movie in the DVD player and sat down in Derek's seat by accident.

"Hey you're in my seat." He said while setting the popcorn on the table.

"So it's mine now." I looked back at the TV but suddenly felt huge arms pick me up and put on the other side of the couch.

"Hey." I glared at him and suddenly thought of the perfect way to tell him.

I suddenly jumped onto his lap and glared at him again.

"This is my seat now you can stay or go I don't mind." I spoke while looking at the TV trying not to show my blush. To my surprised he stayed where he was and just grunted a" fine".

About 30 minutes into the show I got up my courage enough to start and after I knew he wasn't interested in the movie I turned to him only to find him staring at me.

"Hey you wanna play a game?" I asked biting my lip.

"Uhhh what type of game?"

"I'll tell you when you say you'll play." I was trying to be a little seductive hoping he would catch on.

"Okay fine I promise I'll play with you." Holy shit I just got wetter then before. I really hope with his super senses he couldn't smell my arousal slowly getting bigger.

"Good so truth or dare?" I asked trying so hard not to get lost into his emerald eyes. But who couldn't get lost in them.

"What?"

"Truth or dare that's what were playing, so truth or dare."

He tried to cover his blush by ducking his head down but I wouldn't' allow that so I put my fingers on his chin and asked him again.

"Fine, Truth."

Good I was hoping he would pick that first.

"Okay have you ever been in love with someone?" I was trying to find out if he liked me before I just dropped off the L bomb on him.

He heisted at first but finally said, "Yea." Whoa Yes I really hope he means me.

"Really? Okay."

"Okay so Chloe Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" awesome he just set me up perfectly.

"Yes."

"Truth or Dare Derek."

"Dare." Good. Good.

"I dare you to tell me who you were in love with." HAH SUCKER HE HAS TO TELL ME NOW!

"Ummmm…Well actually I'm still in love with her."

"Who is she?"

"You." He mumbled so low I could barley even hear him. I was in compete and udder shock. He liked me too yes!

"Truth or dare Chloe?"

"Dare."

"Who were you in love with?" He looked right in my eyes.

"Well I'm still in love with him too." I tried so hard not to smile but didn't manage so well.

"So who is it?" The look in his eyes made me believe that he thought I was going to say Simon or something.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "You." I couldn't help to smile at him because his eyes started to bug out and his mouth a gape.

"Derek Truth or dare?" I loved his confused look on his face. He had no idea what I was planning so that was good.

"Umm dare." Perfect.

"I dare you to kiss me." The look on his face was Pricelice.

But he didn't object to what I wanted. In fact it ended up the best feeling in the world. It was like we both put all our love for each other in that kiss. It was the most incredible feeling I've ever had.

But air always gets in the way. He put his forehead to mine and asked,

"Truth or dare." I laughed and he laughed too.

"Dare."

He bit his lip and he started to blush like he was afraid to ask.

"Okay, for umm the rest of the umm night go ummmm shirtless." He bowed his head only to raise it when I reached down and pulled off my shirt.

His cheeks only redden more while looking up and down my body.

"Did that mean without my bra too?" I smirked at him.

He only nodded. I could feel his friend starting to get bigger and brush up against my inner thigh.

I reached my hand back and unclasped my blue lacy bra that Tori insisted I needed. I would never admit it out loud but I'm glad Tori got me these. Referring to the matching lacy underwear that was probley completely wet and ruined by now.

He let out a short and quiet gasp as he slowly looked at my sudden breast. The last couple of weeks it seems that I have been having a growth spurt and my breast and my butt have been getting bigger. Thank God for that right now.

"Truth or Dare." I said enjoying every minute that he was like this, so confused and uncontrolled.

"Ummmm...Uhhh…Dare."

"Shirt off." Simple I know that it wasn't fair because I've seen him without his shirt before but just wait.

He pushed me back a bit and took off his shirt to reveal his glowing six pack and his well built chest muscles.

I started to rub my hands up and down his chest causing a small moan to escape his lips.

I smirked at him and he smiled at me.

"Truth or Dare Chloe."

"Dare."

"I dare you to….ummmm….. take off your pants." Oh god he is making me too wet.

I would probley start leaking on him if I did. I didn't care. I stood up and slowly undid my bottom and zipper to my pants. He let out a couple of moans as I did.

I then began to take off my pants slowly and steady, just to make his now extremely noticeable bulge coming from his pants to grow even bigger.

After I fully got them off I straddled his hips and pecked his lips quickly.

"Truth or Dare."

"Ummmm Dare."

I just looked at him and he understood what I wanted but I still said, "Pants off."

He grinned at me and set me down on the seat beside him. He then slowly, like I did, unbuttoned his pants and zipper. It took everything in me to not just rip his pants off but I stayed my cool.

When he finally got them off, and showed just how huge he really was by the bulge in his boxers, he then picked me back up and straddled me to him as he sat back on the couch.

"Truth or dare Chlo?" I could tell he was getting more and more confident by each step we were taking.

"Dare, babe." His smile reached his eyes when I said that. It made me giggle.

"I dare you to give me a blowjob." It was my turn for my smile to go to my eyes. Man was he sexy.

I didn't answer. I just got up from his lap and got up on my knees and slowly started to remove his boxers and let his huge dick out of its cloth prison.

When I did and saw how big he really was I gasped and he looked down at me.

"Derek you're huge." He smiled to his eyes again. "Ya Congrats baby." He was about to say something but I cut him off by sticking his dick into my mouth.

He moaned at the feeling of it. I did that for about 10 minutes in till he came into my mouth.

I swallowed every bit of it and got back into his lap. He brought my lips to his and kissed me with lust in mind.

"Okay baby Truth or Dare?" He seemed surprised that I was still playing this game but he smiled and said in a very seductive tone, "Dare."

He really was making this to easy. I loved him for it.

"Have sex with me."

He couldn't believe what I said but I knew he wanted to do it too.

"Are…are you sure Chlo?"

"I've never been more sure in my life baby."

It was like that was all that was needed to unleash Derek. Because the next thing I knew he flipped us over so he was on top. He then was going to take off my completely soaked underwear off but asked with his eyes first if it was okay.

I nodded not wanting anything to ruin this moment. He quickly pulled them off and slowly positioned himself in front of my hot entrance. He again asked with his eyes if it was okay.

"Just go in fast please baby." I said with my eyes closed preparing for the pain.

"Okay baby girl."

He quickly entered me all the way and stayed still to let me adjust. A couple seconds later I looked up at him and nodded for him to continue. He caught on and slowly began to push back out of me and then pushed back in.

The first couple of thrusts hurt. Then I smelt blood. When I opened up my eyes he was staring at me with a hint of worry in them. I only nodded and told him to keep going.

Once he started again the pain turned to pure pleasure. He had to stick his tongue down my throat to keep me from screaming.

I was wrong before, this was the most incredible feeling in the world. It was amazing. The only thing I could feel was Derek.

He was only thing I could taste, feel, and hear. I was completely immune to everything thing didn't have Derek in it.

I started to have a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

I could feel myself about to cum. I could tell he was too by the moans coming from him. We released at the same time, it was amazing.

He laid down beside me and I curled up into his chest and whispered "Derek Souza you are utterly amazing and I love you." He chuckled and I did too.

This was perfect.

He was perfect.

I never wanted to love anyone else.

I never wanted anyone else but him to be inside me.

I only wanted him to be able to touch me like he did.

As I slowly drifted to sleep I heard him say,

"Chloe Saunders, you are my mate, my one and only and I love you."

I smiled and fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.

What can ever be more perfect?

Maybe another game of truth or dare might cut it…

_**Okay how was it. It was my first Lemon and took me like an hour and a half to write so I hope you like it. **_

_**So please read, rate, and review**__** it means a lot. Thanks-CO**_


End file.
